


Reconciliation

by standbygo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo
Summary: A missing scene from S4E2, "The Lying Detective". The hug was beautiful, but I wanted to add to it.My mother once said to me that you can forgive on your own, but you need to reconcile together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you.

John was exhausted and shaky and dehydrated from crying. His brain was fuggy and slow, dulled by weeks of grief and anger, now vented and… gone.

 

He was aware of his eyes aching as his breath hitched back into a regular rhythm. Rosie sounds like that, he thought, as she’s falling asleep after a long day. He imagined his fingers stretching out like Rosie’s, a final spasm of muscles before relaxing completely.

 

Sherlock was still holding him, taking his weight in his arms. One long hand was wrapped around the back of John’s neck, his breath warm against John’s hairline, scruff nuzzled against his forehead.

 

“Sorry,” John muttered into Sherlock’s chest.

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“I’ve hurt you, again and again, I-”

 

“I’ve lied to you-”

 

“I’m so tired, Sherlock. Tired of being angry. At me. At you. I want to stop.”

 

John was half asleep but he could swear he could feel Sherlock’s lips against his forehead. “Okay,” Sherlock said, little more than a whisper.

 

John tilted his head up. It was so natural, so easy, to press his lips against Sherlock’s. It was a continuation of friendship, forgiveness and the beginnings of reconciliation communicated through skin.

 

“It’s your birthday,” he whispered against Sherlock’s mouth. “Let me take you out. For cake.”

 

Sherlock smiled, opening his eyes slowly. “All right. You buy.”


End file.
